High School Life
by Kuaci Hamtaro
Summary: Oh Sehun. Remaja yang baru menjalani kehidupan SMA di SM Senior High School. Bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, Sehun akan menjalani SMA bersama sama. Akankah kehidupan mereka di SM-SHS berjalan dengan baik? Dan bagaimana kisah percintaan dari tiga sahabat ini? Warning!: SLASH! Crack pair.


**Disclaimer: EXO dan yang lain punya mereka sendiri, Tuhan, dan SME.**

**Warning: Ini _SLASH__!_ bagi yang gaksuka, gak usah baca. Terima kasih.**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1  
**_

* * *

_Senior High School_.

SHS.

Banyak orang bilang kalo masa masa SMA itu masa masa paling menyenangkan. _Eomma _gue juga bilang gitu waktu gue masih kelas 2 SMP dulu. Dan gue masih belom bisa menyetujui itu karna memang gue belum pernah ngerasain gimana kehidupan masa SMA. Well, sebentar lagi gue akan jadi anak SMA.

SM Senior High School.

Dan lagi lagi banyak orang di sekitar gue─termasuk orang tua gue─bilang SM SHS itu sekolah bagus, dengan murid berprestasi dan rajin, dan segalanya yang berbau positif. Tapi, sebagus bagusnya sekolah, pasti ada suatu kubu tertentu, dengan orang orang tertetu pula.

Dan gue yakin 80% di sekolah kalian _pasti _ada kubu kubu tersebut.

Oke.

3 hari lagi gue bakalan masuk SM SHS─sekolah pilihan _eomma_ tercinta─dan jujur aja, gue merasa gugup. Okelah itu hal wajar. Sekolah baru. Orang orang baru. Guru baru. Lingkungan baru. Temen temen─aneh maupun normal─yang baru. Dan yang paling gue malesin adalah.. _**MOS**_ dan kubu kubu gaul─atau kebelet gaul, gue juga gangerti─yang juga baru.

Sekarang gue bisa santai, ga perlu repot repot banget ngurusin buku tulis dan buku paket yang tebelnya setebel batu bata karna memang SM SHS mengharuskan setiap murid menggunakan laptop. Walaupun gasemua pelajaran bergantung pada buku elektronik. Dan maaf, bukannya gue mau sombong atau gimana tapi memang beginilah calon-sekolah-tercinta.

* * *

Hari pertama masuk sekolah dan semua anak baru masih pake seragam SMP mereka. Dan lo tau sekarang gue lagi ngapain? Yap. MOS. Tau kan apa itu MOS? Masa masa saat dimana lo dijadiin orang macam orang orang idiot, disuruh pake ini itu. Permen dikalungin. atau enggak kerupuk dikalungin. Kenapa enggak sekalian kaleng kerupuknya juga dikalungin? Kan hebat tuh. Tapi, yang bikin gue mulai menanamkan benih benih cinta pada sekolah ini adalah, saat salah satu _sunbaenim_ gue bilang kalo selama kita MOS itu didalam ruangan dan gaada acara aneh─lo pasti tau maksud gue itu apa─. Lo tau betapa senangnya gue? Dengan duduk pas banget dibawah AC─yang sumpah dingin banget─walaupun gue gak peduli dengan dingin karna saking senengnya gue sekarang. HAHA.

Acara MOS dimulai dengaan perkenalan. Pertama, _Sunbaenim_ yang cakep parah dan manis menawan kalo dia lagi senyum itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kim JoonMyeon atau katanya nama tenarnya itu Suho. Dan _sunbaenim _satunya yang lagi duduk di kursi guru_, _yang ganteng, tinggi, berkarisma, dan entah kenapa gue jadi muji muji dia itu namanya Kris. Dia ga nyebutin siapa nama aslinya, dan jujur ya, gue ga begitu peduli. Walaupun ganteng. Gue juga ganteng.

Oke, saatnya perkenalan murid baru. Tibalah disaat gue harus memperkenalkan diri. Gue berdiri, semua pada ngeliatin gue.

"_Anyeong haseyo, _Oh Sehun_ imnida" _dan setelahnya gue bungkuk 45° dan gue duduk lagi.

"Manis ya, Oh Sehun" Haha. Suho _sunbaenim _bilang gue manis? Sendirinya aja manis ngatain gue manis. Tapi gue senyum aja ke arah Suho _subaenim._ Dan blablabla, hari ini selesai dan gue pulang dengan tenang.

* * *

Hari kedua dan ke tiga berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan. Dan berkat itulah gue mulai kenal dua orang yang menurut gue lumayan cocok buat jadi temen gue. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Konyol, berisik, dan kadang nyebelin, itu Baekhyun. Beda sama Kyungsoo, dia pendiem, imut tapi kalo ngomong kadang suka bijak. Gue jadi merasa ter-arah...

* * *

Hari ke empat. Pembagian kelas. Beruntungnya gue karna bisa sekelas sama mereka berdua. Dikelas gue duduk berdua sama Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sama orang lain, gue gatau siapa namanya, pokoknya dia tinggi, dan entah kenapa gue rasa Baekhyun cocok sama dia.

Saat istirahat, setelah jajan makanan kita makan ber-empat di kelas, satu meja─meja gue sama kyungsoo─ dan disaat itu juga, Baekhyun ngenalin _namja_ itu ke gue dan Kyungsoo. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Ternyata dia tetanggaan sama Baekhyun. Oke. Dia ganteng, lumayan. Sifatnya sama aja kayak Baekhyun, berisik. Tapi lucu.

"Hun? Lo cuek banget sih" dengan tiba tibanya Chanyeol nanya kaya gitu.

"Iya apa?" gue jawab seadanya sambil ketawa. Lucu masa gue dibilang cuek? Walaupun gue rasa ada benernya. Dan dia cuma ngangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Dari tadi gue bercanda sama Baekkie lu diem aja ngeliatin. Kyungsoo walaupun diem tapi dia masih ketawa.." _What_.. _Baekkie.._

"Geli lo Yeol. Baekkie Baekkie apaan." Gue liat Baekhyun nyenggol tangan Chanyeol yang lagi ngarahin sendok berisi makanan ke mulut Chanyeol dan alhasil makananya gak jatoh kemulut, tapi ke lantai, dan Chanyeol marah marah, dan Baekhyun ga terima di marah marahin Chanyeol, dan mereka berantem lagi, dan gue masih ngeliatin mereka dengan _poker face_ andalan gue. Disitu gue sadar Kyungsoo ngeliatin gue, gue nengok ke arah Kyungsoo, reflek.

Mata kita bertemu. Halah. Tapi anehnya Kyungsoo lekat banget liat mata gue. Risih? Jujur, risih. Gue balik lagi ngeliatin ChanBaek yang masih ribut, dan gue nengok kearah Kyungsoo lagi. Dia tiba tiba senyum geli nahan ketawa. Gue bingung. Itu orang kenapa...

"Ada masalah, Soo?"

Dia malah geleng geleng dan masih senyum senyum gajelas dan ngelajutin makan. Gue pun juga ngelajutin makan.

* * *

Gak terasa gue udah seminggu gue sekolah disini. Kita berempat makin deket, gue juga lagi masih dalam proses mengenali teman sekelas. Cuma ada 20 murid di kelas gue. Dan sekarang, amanah dari wali kelas, kita disuruh pilih siapa yang akan jadi ketua kelas dan antek anteknya. Ditulis di selembar kertas kecil. Gue masih bingung, maunya sih milih Kyungsoo, tapi kayaknya dia ogah banget jadi ketua kelas. Trus gue pilih siapa dong? Saat gue masih mikir, gatau kenapa nama itu yang muncul di kepala gue, walaupun dia nyebelin, tapi entah kenapa nama dia terngiang ngiang di otak gue kayak lagunya coboy junior. Jadilah gue pilih nama dia.

Gue bingung mau ngapain, jadi gue ngeliatin Kyungsoo yang kayaknya serius banget nulis sambil nunduk nunduk. Gak keliatan kan dia nulis apaan. Dan gue kepo.

"Lo pilih siapa, Soo? Kepo nih.." tanya gue ke Kyungsoo.

"Pilih Oh Sehun" Kyungsoo jawab dengan watadosnya plus mata bulet unyunya sambil ngeliatin kertas dengan nama gue disitu.

"Sialan. Tau gitu gue pilih Do Kyungsoo."

"lo pilih siapa Hun?" dan Kyungsoo pun mulai kepo.

Gue langsung senyum. Dengan terpaksa juga senyumnya dan gue noleh ke arah Kyungsoo sambil bilang "kepo~" dan muka gue langsung ke mode _poker face _andalan. Kyungsoo langsung diem ngeliatin gue. Jadi merasa bersalah kan... Unyu banget lagian. Matanya bulet kayak bola yang bulet, gatau mau mendeskripsikan kaya apaan lagi tuh mata. Pokoknya bulet, belo, lucu. Bye.

Akhirnya keluar juga siapa yang jadi ketua kelas.

Cewe. Namanya Sulli. Cantik lho, lucu rambutnya keriting keriting gitu. Tapi sayangnya gue gak tertarik.

Buat wakil nya cowo. Ganteng lho, sexy, kulitnya sexy, suaranya juga sexy. Gue juga gak kalah sexy. Namanya Kim Jongin. Kalian gak nanya gue tertarik atau enggak? Entahlah.

_**TO BE CONTINUE..**_

* * *

P.S: _ Anyeong haseyo yeorobun.._. Sebelumnya terima kasih udah mau baca FF ini hehe. Saya cuma mau bilang kalo ini FF pertama saya. Jadi, kalo ada kesalahan penempatan kata, bahasa yang kurang berkenan, typo atau kelebihan dan kekurangan kata mohon di maafkan. Jujur, saya masih butuh bantuan kalian semua_._ Dan terserah kalian mau kasih saran lewat review atau PM saya terima dengan senang hati. Tapi jangan flame ya, mohon banget jangan flame.. Terima Kasih! Fighting!


End file.
